You're My Favourite Song
by fallingoverlucy
Summary: Demi Lovato and Niall Horan meet backstage at the X Factor and sparks fly instantly. But with the constant harassment of the press, will they be able to keep their relationshop together? One Direction & Demi Lovato.


**For the purpose of this fan fiction, Demi doesn't go into treatment, Niall is a little taller than he actually is, and Skyscraper is released in December 2010. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey, um, Demi?<strong>" A man with a head microphone appeared round her dressing room door. Demi spotted him in her mirror and turned round, giving him her famous large smile. "**You're on in 15, you better come down now!**"  
>Demi had been invited to perform on a talent show named 'The X Factor' whilst she was staying in London, and she was pretty impressed by the acts on the show so far, particularly a boy band of five young boys named One Direction. Although she knew little of them, not even their names, she felt strangely attracted to the blonde boy of the group. "<strong>Oh, sure<strong>" she answered, and followed the man down the numerous corridors until she reached the backstage area. On the stage was Dermot, reminding viewers of the numbers they needed to call to vote for their favourite act. He then stated that there would be a commercial break and they would 'be back any minute'. Demi smoothed down the slight crease in her maxi dress of brown and neutral colour, wondering whether she would get to meet this blonde boy any time soon.  
>"<strong>Hello?<strong>" came an Irish accent from behind her. She spun round, and her heart skipped a beat, maybe even two or three beats; he was stood there. That boy. That blonde one. She felt a shiver down her spine and to her stomach, she didn't know what to say or what to do and she could feel herself going bright red.  
>"<strong>Hi!<strong>" she grinned at him, naturally beginning to toy with her light brown curls, and shifting her gaze down towards the floor, unsure whether to look him in the eye or not.  
>"<strong>Hiya, I'm Niall,<strong>" he began, him too looking towards the ground and swinging his foot back and forth along the dark flooring, "**Oh, and I know you're Demi. I mean, I'm a massive fan. And I uh, I think you're pretty cute...**"  
>What? What was she hearing? He thought she was cute? She could feel her heart bashing against her ribcage at 100mph, her face probably going as red as a beetroot. Instead she just giggled and looked up a fraction right into his eyes.<br>"**Hi Niall. And thanks, hahah. And for the record,**"she paused,** "I think you're cute too**"  
>She pressed her lips together, not sure whether she should have said that, but to be honest, she didn't care. He was cute, and she probably wouldn't see him again. Not that she wouldn't want to see him again, seeing him again would be lovely, but that wasn't guaranteed. She turned back to the stage, really embarrassed, but suddenly felt two arms snake around her waist and a head on her shoulder. Usually she would free herself from whoever's grip and probably smack them, especially if it was someone she just met two minutes ago. But somehow, she didn't want to let go of him, she wanted to just stay in his arms forever. His lips brushed against her ear, causing goose bumps to form over her whole body.<br>"**Well,**" he whispered into her ear, "**after the show, we'll go out. Meet me by the front and I'll take you somewhere**"  
>Before she could even reply, her name had been announced by Dermot and Niall had disappeared. She took her position on stage and began to sing: "<em>Skies are crying, I am watching, catching teardrops in my hands..<em>"

* * *

><p>"<strong>That was amazing<strong>" said the blonde boy walking beside her, grinning down into her face. He didn't have the most perfect teeth in the world, but my God she'd love to kiss those lips. She stopped in the darkened London street, and turned to face him.  
>"<strong>Thank you<strong>" she whispered, and placed a hand on each of his shoulders, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Niall being the daring leprechaun he was, moved his head to the side at last second and caught her lips. Demi didn't pull away, instead she flung her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He tongue touched her lips and she granted him permission to enter by opening them a little, allowing his tongue into her mouth, both tongues battling for dominance but Demi was more than willing to surrender. Niall walked her to the nearby wall, not breaking the contact between lips and pushed her up against it. This was all going so fast. Demi only met him a couple of hours ago, yet here she was making out with him, in public, against a wall. But she actually didn't care. The need for oxygen soon became a problem, and both had to break for a gasp of air, before going back to their make-out session. Suddenly, Demi and Niall were blinded by a bright light, then another, and another. The both opened their eyes and sprang apart, the couple knowing exactly what it was. Three middle-aged men stood right in front of them, another in a nearby bush, all with giant cameras taking as many money-making photos as they could, going right up to their upset faces, then backing away a little to get their whole bodies in the picture. Before Niall could say anything to Demi, she began to run.  
>"<strong>Oh my God, Demi! Wait!<strong>" Niall shouted in desperation. He threw a £20 note at each of the paparazzi and told them to back off. Strangely, they actually decided to leave them alone, but Niall knew the pictures would be in the news tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Demi!<strong>" he screamed again and began to run after her. She was in heels, and doing really well running in them. That was up until she caught her foot on a rock and went tumbling to the ground. A loud snapping sound echoed the dark alley she'd ran into; she'd gone over her ankle and Niall was pretty sure it was broken. She yelped out in pain.  
>"<strong>Demi. Demi. Are you okay?<strong>" he clutched his chest, panting, trying to get back to his normal breathing rate.  
>"<strong>No<strong>" Demi whispered through her tears, grabbing her ankle as if it was a priceless china ornament. Niall fell to the ground beside her and took off his jacket. He placed it round her shoulders and just sat there with his arm round her, pulling her into his chest whilst she wept in pain. Around 5 minutes past and Demi had stopped crying, though the pain still burned through her ankle.  
>"<strong>Come on<strong>" said Niall, standing up.  
>"<strong>What? I can't walk!<strong>"  
>Demi's makeup was half way down her face; her were eyes red and sore, her nose red and swollen.<br>"**I know you can't**" Niall stated, holding back a slight giggle, and lifted her up into his arms, and began to carry her to the nearest hospital.


End file.
